


for what? for what?

by caspercadaver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I fixate on maybe not accurate quotes i wrote down mid stream, Morally Grey Technoblade, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Respawn Mechanics, SPOILERS FOR NOV 16 STREAMS, Toby Smith | Tubbo is a Good Friend, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Wilbur doesn't permenantly die after the L'manburg Explosion, and a good president, hopefully, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, no ships here, platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspercadaver/pseuds/caspercadaver
Summary: [for what it’s worth, if it was going to kill you boy, it would have by now]In the aftermath of November 16th, Tommy wonders what it was all for.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	for what? for what?

**Author's Note:**

> also please note: since respawn is a thing in this fic you can only permenantly die if your body fails you like a heart attack or something (cough like schlatt cough). so instead of being canonically dead wilbur has just fucked off to pogtopia.
> 
> since i wrote this on the 16th and only just got around to editing, this is all compliant to what happened back then and from what was canon back then. bear that in mind before reading please.

**all nightmares start as dreams and i hear my subconscious screaming**

_"Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?_

_Then **die** like one."_

\--------------------------------------

**November 17, 2020.**

As the sun rose over the smoking crater of L'manburg- what _used_ to be L'manburg, a blond teenager looked at what remained of his home with bleary eyes, an ache in his bones and blood on his hands. Well, actually, his hands were perfectly clean except for a bit of dirt under his nails. That's what happens when you respawn. A perfect reset from when you last slept, except your mind still remembers and scars are left behind as a reminder. Just in case you happen to forget being stabbed in the back by the 'Orphan Obliterator'. He didn't want to think about his brothers right now. 

Tommy was tired.

Not just tired, he chided himself, sitting up on the bench wincing, his whole body seemed to be fighting him to just lay down and pass out. Rolling his shoulder back in an attempt to combat his awful posture, he stared at his base. Oh yeah, he remembered just a bit too late to stop the pang in his heart and chilling shock, Dream blew most of it up. A huff of sardonic laughter escaped him. With everything else gone, why wouldn't that be destroyed? He didn't want to go back to Pogtopia. He might find it all blown up, or have to see Wilbur and stop himself from punching his brother in the throat, or Tubbo could be in danger if he left (not taking into account that _Philza_ was here, his best friend would be completely safe) or-

Never mind. Philza was here, and if his oldest brother wanted to try something he would have to get through him first. Rebuilding! Yes, that was what he should focus on. Something he could do mindlessly, like help creating the structure of 'New L'manburg' and build a cobblestone road up there because Tubbo had mentioned something about building it over the crater. Then later, later, he could focus on kicking Skeppy's ass before his fucking disk got burnt because that diamond dickhead would be easy to intimidate with Philza on his side, right? 

( _...right? He **was** with Tommy, right? No! Dumbass stop doubting your allies before you go paranoid like Wilbur.)_

(A part of him couldn't help but wonder when it became Tommy not _TommyandTubbo_ or allies not _friendsandfamily_.)

( _If Philza had killed Wilbur, what was stopping him from killing Tommy?)_

Shaking his head as to get rid of such irrational invasive thoughts, he realised there was a blanket draped over his shoulders and he burrowed into it a little deeper despite it being relatively mild outside. It smelled of smoke, ashes and no small amount of blood but it was comfortable, so the person who'd lent it to him must've cared. Maybe. The fluffy white fabric around his shoulders felt familiar to his sleep addled mind, at least. Fumbling for his communicator, he found it on the side of the bench next to the impromptu pillow of an old shirt that looked like it could've belonged to Tubbo. With a few taps, he brought up the history. A few short messages in the server's main chat, like a _cna soemone chop us some wood?_ from Tubbo and a cheerful _of course :D_ from someone's name he couldn't be bothered to check. Not when he realised the private message alert had been flashing red for some time. 

_BIG T!!!: hey tommy!!_

_BIG T!!!: i now youre probaly still asleep but please read this when youre up_

_BIG T!!!: we let yuo sleep in btw you looked like you needed it_

_BIG T!!!: were working on the fountains at the moment_

_BIG T!!!: foundations ive been corrected big thanks to karl jacobs_

_BIG T!!!: if anyone asks this is just a collection_

_BIG T!!!: collective?? idk_

_BIG T!!!: anways what we arent is an etablishment of an kind_

_BIG T!!!: sleep in get some rest_

_ME: thanks big t_

That was... Honestly really thoughtful of him. Tubbo knew him like no one else really did. If his base (the one right behind him) wasn't blown up he would head to bed, even. But it _was_ blown up and he had more messages. Reading the next person's name, he froze. Heart beating in an ever-increasing fervour, Tommy absently wondered if this was what Schlatt felt as he died of a heart attack. He hadn't changed Techno- Technoblade, it was easier to compartmentalise when he wasn't using a nickname- Technoblade's username in the chaos. 

_THE BLADE!!!: Tommy._

_THE BLADE!!!: i won't apologise for doing what i did._

_THE BLADE!!!: don't expect me to._

_THE BLADE!!!: wilburs in pogtopia atm, so i wouldn't advise going there._

_THE BLADE!!!: he might still be in shock over dadza actually stabbing him._

_THE BLADE!!!: ..._

_THE BLADE!!!: enjoy the cape, gremlin child. thats all i can offer you._

Ripping the white _and blood red_ cape from his shoulders, Tommy trembled. That was why it was familiar. Memories of night time patrols with his older brother and waking up halfway through with the heavy cape draped over his shoulders, trying to tug it off of Techno _(blade)_ 's shoulders to wash it _andandand_ even younger than he was now, clasping onto the end like a limpet and bodily dropping to the floor in an attempt to stop his brother from leaving. It never worked. Technoblade always leaves eventually.

_"Technoblade never dies!"_

_"Good things don't happen to heroes."_

_"You are president of **nothing**. Your country is **gone**."_

"...Tommy?" Someone pushes his shoulder, gently. 

Tubbo. This. This was Tubbo. Goddamn it he needed to snap out of this, he needed to reply, he needed to _breathe_ -

A hand drew the communicator out of his frozen hands and his frozen state was broken, "Tubbo?" His voice was hoarse and Tommy didn't realise there were tears pouring and drying on his face, staining his cheeks a harsh red like blood. Blood. Admin, some of the blood on that cape was _his_ , wasn't it? _He wasn't quite sure which his he was referring to. _

"Fuck, I, shit."

"Breathe with me big man," One breath, two breaths, three breaths. He could think clearer now. "There we go," A pause. His friend was sitting by his side, now. A hand clutched a pair, knuckles white and shaking violently with sobs. Oh, that was him. 

"What," Tommy's voice broke, hoarse and wet at the same time. "What was this bullshit even _for?_ We won the war but we may as well have fucking lost it, Dadza is here but he probably wants to see Techno and-" he cut himself off, trying to suck in a breath. "Wilbur's gone fucking insane and Technoblade has the audacity to just leave his cape here? For fucking what?"

Before he could start off on another tangent, Tubbo brought and arm around his middle and clung there for a minute, two minutes, three minutes until he stopped sobbing so violently. 

"I," the other boy seemed to struggle for words, less pondering more scrambling for an explanation. "I don't know. I wish I could give you a straight answer, Tommy, but I just _don't know_." He sighed with the admission.

"I can tell you what I do know, though." Tommy looked at him, then at the hands clamped tightly in his grasp.

"We will rebuild L'manburg. We won't forget what happened here, the pain we've all been through to get it back. And then we'll thrive, build a country we can all be proud of. I think..."

_"I think that's what this was all for."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos they fuel me
> 
> -casper x


End file.
